


Ice cream and talks of the past

by Eagles_Shadow



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deaf Neo implied, Established Relationship, F/M, Now she is a selective mute, Roman is part of the Xiao Long- Rose family, To many to tag, a lot more characters mentioned, even if he says isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eagles_Shadow/pseuds/Eagles_Shadow
Summary: Roman runs into family when he is out grocery shopping, who knew it was going to open a can of worms when he got back to his wife.





	Ice cream and talks of the past

Cold and wet Roman made his way to his destination. The doors slide open as a puff of warm air greats him. Waiting no time Roman grabs a basket careful not to slip on the wet floor on his way stopping to grab chili flakes and a can of whip cream. Then makes his way to the ice cream section of the grocery store. 

 

Roman opens the fridge door grabbing two containers of Original Vanilla.

 

“Roman, Is that you?”

 

Roman smiles as he sees the person calling out to him “Well if it isn’t little Red shouldn’t you be studying for your college entrance exam? Staying at Qrow’s in the meantime I see”

“Hey! How do you know about that?”

“Your old man stopped by at Neo’s new dance studio to drop off little Neve, Said he had just dropped you off, the man sounded as if Goldilocks never made it to college.”

“Well you know Yang, first went to community college, then transferred.” Ruby shrugs “ You should stop by and say hello and bring Neo too, we haven’t seen you since your guy's wedding!” 

“Ah what can I say we were very occupied, with my new job along with moving to a new apartment and other things important things.” 

Ruby nods. “Oh, you guys moved here from Mistral. How wa-”

 

“Roman! looks like Neo finally let you go out on your own!” Qrows loud voice echoes causing both Ruby and Roman to turn around to see Qrow with five-year-old Neve running up to Roman, with long white hair behind her and grey eyes filled with determination.

 

“Uncle Roman tell daddy that aunty Neo didn’t eat a baby like mom did and she is just fat” Neve demands as Ruby looks to Roman with wide eyes before jumping up and down like a child.

“NOWAY!OhhhhHowmanymonths?CanIbethegodmother?”   

 

“Easy now Ruby get off him first.” Qrow chuckles watching Roman struggle with the five-year-old dragging him down by the arm, and a nineteen-year-old on his back.

 

Roman manages to pry the girls off him, then reaches into his pocket pulling out a small ultrasound picture hand it to Ruby. 

“Wow, twins! Omg, I hope they look like Neo and not you.”

“Hey! Many people say I am very attractive, how else do you think I charmed Neo into being my girlfriend, and now the now Mrs. Torchwick.” Roman defends himself.

“Eh, I just figured she lost a bet then she liked having you around because she could use you as a human shield” Ruby shrugs “That’s what Mercury said when I asked him.”

 

Roman rolls his eyes, of course, Mercury would say something like that. 

 

“Ruby how about you take Neve to the get some cookies.” Ruby’s eyes light up as gives Roman back the picture then she picks up Neve then runs off to the snack aisle.

 

“I see how she got her scholarship for Beacon.” 

 

“Yeah, for cross country, kid’s been working hard. So you and Neo?” Qrow wiggles his eyebrows.

“Oh please, we were already living together long before we dated. At least we didn’t jump the ship like you and Winter”

“Oh well, I’m sorry we can’t all be like Roman Torchwick who waited until marriage.”

 

Roman snorts

 

“A gentleman always waits for his lady’s approval before anything”

 

Qrow gives Roman a glace over, taking in his new appearance as he looks to be wearing a custom-made suit under his raincoat.

 

“RIght Mr. CEO .” Qrow snorts 

 

As Roman looks bewildered he hadn’t told anyone except Neo of his new ‘promotion.’

 

“I married into the Schnee family and like a token trophy husband, I am supposed to learn the ends and outs of everyone and everything to do with the company. Even if Winter doesn’t have the title of the heiress, she still wants to support her sister, along with her brother. So I’m putting up with it for her and I stumbled on some interesting information that you are now CEO of the new company branch opening up here in Vale.” Qrow’s eyes crinkle with some foreign emotion that makes Roman uncomfortable since he wasn't use to it. “Oh god if only your old lady could see you now, She would most definitely be proud of the man you’ve become Roman,” Qrow says as he wipes a fake tear at least Roman thinks it’s fake,

 

With Qrow’s bold statement Roman is left flabbergasted before he could respond a new voice cuts in

 

“Are you done? We are wasting time, My sister is waiting!” 

 

Both Roman and Qrow turn to see Whitley Schnee with his arms crossed over his chest and his foot tapping on the floor. 

 

“Ah Whitley this is Roman Torchwick, Neo Polatin’s husband” 

 

Roman has never felt so judged in his life, not even when he first met Neo’s family. Granted Neo’s father hadn’t been happy with Roman just because of his status. Hell, the old man went as far as to bribe him to dump Neo the day of Winter and Qrow’s wedding, sure Roman took the money saying that the wedding wouldn’t be considered over until the after party. Roman had managed to keep the money safe until he convinced Neo to ditch before the after party. They both caught up to the newlyweds at a party for the launch of Mercury’s pet project and apologized.

 

As for how much money was given, let's just say Roman had enough money to take a trip to Adel Resort and Spa for the week, then enough to pay half of both his future children college tuition. Granted that money was safe in a savings account should, god forbid something happens to him or for when things get tough for him and Neo. As his business with Cinder has expanded, but old habits die hard, and the old Roman had to scrape every little cent to makes ends meet, but when he couldn’t he would steal. 

 

Anything he could get his hands on should it be breaking into someone's car, or someone’s home among other on his long list of crimes that were wiped clean by none other than Cinder Fall. But that was a story for another time. There is no way in hell he’s going to let his children go through that.

 

The boy’s ice blue eyes are still on him as there is a brief flicker of

recognition.  

 

“Ah yes Roman Torchwick co-founder of FallTorch inc in Mistral, and you’re currently head of the branch here in Vale.” The boy held out his hand which Roman takes in a firm handshake. Then he smiles “You and Neo caused quite a scene at my sister's wedding Mr. Polatian lost all sense of decorum, it was truly a sight to behold.”

 

Roman smirks “Well I’m sure Neo would love to see it as do I.” 

“It would be my pleasure, “ Whitley pulls out his phone giving it to Roman who types in his contact information. “Please send Neo my regards.” Roman nods as Whitley turns back to Qrow. 

 

“Say hello to Neo for me,”

“Will do.”

 

Roman turns to leave going to the self-checkout stopping to look at a magazine with his face along with Cinder’s the title reading “HOT RISING STAR AND BUSINESS PARTNER, MORE THAN JUST BUSINESS PARTNERS!?”  with another picture of Cinder with her arms wrapped around him congratulating him (and Neo) after he had shown her the ultrasound picture of his twin babies. After accepting the role of Godmother. Not that she would ever admit it.

 

Not that whoever took the picture knew this, Cinder loved her private life way too much so she had Junior cover up any sort of leeks from getting to the scavengers as she called them. Roman also liked his privacy no need to have his Neo being hounded by the press because of his ‘friendship’ with Cinder. Should anyone try to harm Neo well Roman was sure both Mercury and Adam could take care of it should he not be there. 

 

Cinder had slowly gotten into acting after having been satisfied with the expansion of her grandmother’s old company, leaving it in the hands of her older stepbrother Arthur. Still not wanting her work to fall apart she had a separate branch build in Vale. Roman using his connections in Vale had slowly, and under the radar made it so the company could stand on its own. Should old Arthur not like how Roman runs things.

 

According to Mercury, it’s him and Emerald keeping things running smoothly as Arthur only cares about tinkering with his inventions.   Roman shakes his head grabbing the magazine and paying for his stuff.

Pulling up the hood of his jacket he makes his way out into the rain towards his car.

  
  


The drive was normally short and simple but since it was raining everyone just seemed to slow the fuck down wich was pissing him off, but he knew better to give in to his rage the last thing he needed was to be pulled over and make Neo worry. As he pulled in to the high rise apartment, quickly parking then going up the elevator his phone buzzes as a text from Whitley comes in.

 

[Here is the Video, enjoy]

 

Walking in long strides Roman makes it to his apartment. Quickly he opens the door, closing it softly then takes off his raincoat, then his white suit and his shoes. With his grocery bag in hand, he makes his way to the kitchen as he sees pre-made bread stick with an opened bag of mozzarella cheese waiting to go into the oven. 

 

Roman smiles rolling up his sleeves he quickly sets to work placing the breadsticks into the oven. Roman takes one container of ice cream into the freezer taking the other one opening it and pulls out the scoop. Roman pulls down a plate and two mugs for the ice cream as apartment fills with the smell of baked bread. Roman feels as arms wrap around him.

 

“Hey love, sorry it took me a while ran into familiar faces.” 

 

Roman feels Neo move way as the grocery bag crinkles as she pulls out the rest of the items. Turning to his wife Roman couldn’t help but stare as she was wearing an orange sweater with a cute jack-o-lantern face showing off her large belly. One look at Neo and one would assume she is about to give birth, but in truth, she had just entered her second trimester and was carrying twins it didn't help that she is a petite woman. 

 

To Roman, it was amusing watching Neo as she waddles around the house. Neo only glares at him whenever he makes a comment about her tipping over. Or when they go out together with him shouting out “Out of the way baby mama coming through, with not one but Two”. Neo hates it, going as far as asking Winter to accompany her to go baby shopping with them making him carry everything. 

 

Pulling himself out of his thoughts Roman lets his eyes wander over his wife taking in every little detail from the PJ shorts that exposed her well-formed legs looking ever silky smooth, to her growing stomach just begging to be peppered in little kisses, her hair tied in a messy bun, her face is set in a small frown as she looks over the magazine cover. 

 

Roman can see the hurt look in Neo’s eyes, not wanting her to be upset with fake rumors he says the first thing that comes to mind. 

 

“Sweetheart you know it’s nothing more than some sleazy dog trying to make a quick buck. You are the only one for me.” Roman wraps his arm around her kissing the top of her head, Neo pulls away so she can look at Roman then asks.

 

“Then why haven’t we made love?”

 

Roman blinked. “Well...uh for one have you seen yourself?”

 

“Oh, so it’s because I’m fat now?”

 

“What no! I think you look fucking sexy, it’s just I don’t want to hurt you or our babies...we can get rather rough… if the notches in our old bedroom wall are proof enough. We both know who makes most of them” Roman wiggles his eyebrows “We can add a new one to our new bedroom if you want?” Roman leans in kissing Neo slowly then runs his tongue gently over her lower lip he can feel Neo smirking against his lips. Neo opens her mouth just enough for him to slip his tongue only to have her gently trap it between her teeth. Roman let out a soft moan as Neo ran the tip her tongue over his then she lets it go and shoved her tongue into his mouth encouraging him to play with her. 

 

Roman’s neck was starting to hurt as their kissing continued, one hand behind her back pressing her as best as he could against him, the other one tanged in her hair. Only to pull apart when the need of air became too much. Neo looked proud of the way her husband’s face was flush red as a thin thread of saliva hanged from the corner of his mouth. Neo wipes it way with her thumb, eyes wide as she can see black smoke. Roman glances behind him.

 

“Ah, shit! My cheese sticks!”  Roman quickly pulls away opening the oven door, stopping before he could reach into the oven with his hands. Turning to Neo who throws him the oven mittens “Thanks shortcake” Roman carefully pulls out the brick of charcoal that was supposed to be cheese sticks. Setting it on the top of the stove then turning off the oven.

 

“Sorry about that cupcake, I forgot to set the timer. I’ll make it up to you how about it?” Roman glanced at his wife who has a small pout. “We still have ice cream, how about two scoops for you and we’ll watch a video from the dusty crow and his ice queen’s wedding.” Neo raises an eyebrow. “It was a gift from Whitley himself since he couldn’t make it to our wedding.” Neo laughs, remembering how the poor boy had been dragged back home by his father alongside his sister Weiss. 

 

“That reminds me I have a meeting with a Schnee representative soon. You’ll help me look my best right Honey?”

 

Neo nods “I can’t let my main bitch, go walking around looking like shit now” 

 

Roman snorts “You know I love you right.”

Neo giggles. 

 

Roman serves Neo her two scoops of Vanilla, then one for himself. From the corner of his eye, he could see Neo pick up the chili flakes, as she takes out two spoons then heads off to the living room. Roman shoved the rest of the ice cream into the freezer, then with mugs in hand, he joined Neo on the couch as she held up the blanket so he could join her. Roman handed her mug and she gave him a spoon. Connecting his phone to the smart tv then pressing play the video opponent with the announcer's voice.

 

“Will the best man, and the maid of honor, please come forth for a dance!” 

 

When no one showed up, the crowd began to murmur. Then a loud voice broke the whispering.

 

“THEY RAN OFF SAID SOMETHING ABOUT TRYING FOR A ROMAN JR!” 

 

The camera shifts then zooms on a red-faced Taiyang who is being held back by fifteen-year-old Ruby and a seventeen-year-old Yang who had the bottle of beer in her hand. Mercury can be seen on the floor arms around his stomach as he laughs, being joined by a red-faced Emerald. Cinder is facepalming while Adam just roles his eye as Taeyang hollers out 

 

“WE ALL KNOW WHO IS IN CHARGE IN THAT RELATIO-.” 

 

“FIND THAT GINGER HAIRED SHIT HE’S RAN OFF WITH MY MONEY!” The camera whips around to show am angry red-faced Mr. Polatain. 

 

The video pauses.

 

Neo looks at Roman with narrowed pink and brown eyes the look in her eyes say “Talk”

 

“Ah well..” Roman sweats as he is afraid of what Neo would do to him, but also a bit turned on “Well dear old dad was worried about a worthless street dog running his family name so he so graciously offered me some liquid cash and told me to dump you before the night ends. I took it.” Neo looked at him with eyes full of betrayal. Roman wished he could be eaten whole by some creature. Neo’s eyes shift to the silver band on her finger then back to him. Neo moves to remove it only to have Roman grip her hand with much force than necessary.

 

“No. I didn’t use the money for your wedding ring. I know I didn’t have any cash at all before we met but I pulled through.”

 

“Then what did you use the money for. Roman."

 

Roman interlocks his fingers with Neo’s then cups her face tilting her head before placing a soft kiss on her ear.

 

“I used it for your surgery.”

 

Neo stares at him with wide pink and brown eyes, mouth open like a fish. Roman would have laughed but he held his breath waiting for her response.

 

Neo was angry that Roman took the money from her father. He wasn’t the first who would take whatever pocket change her father would throw at them, but he was the first one that stayed. Roman could have easily left Neo then and there. His contract with Cinder was up, he had no obligation to stay with them. Roman could have just sneaked out than be on his way, with Neo being none the wiser. Roman would have become just another name on her list. 

 

Instead, he took her to the Cavern Gardens which was hosting their Butterfly Garden event. An annual tradition since Atlas is winter year round. In a beautiful large indoor greenhouse filled with different types of butterflies. He handed her a letter saying her surgery had been approved. By the time she read it then looked up at him. Only to find him down on one knee with a little box in hand the ring glittering in the artificial light. Neo had broken down crying and nodding yes over and over until Roman had kissed her. 

 

Right after they went back to their hotel room, packed and headed to the city of Mantle where they were married under civil law. Roman had promised her a proper ceremony later on. (True to his word they did have a ceremony.) They stayed in Mantle for Neo’s surgery date then another half month until Neo’s ears were properly healed because Roman didn't want to risk anything. The first few weeks were a bit hard with her ears being swollen and the cotton balls stuffed in them until they properly healed. Neo heard Roman’s voice for the first time it was like a dream come true. 

 

Then they rejoined their ‘family’ they were all happy for their marriage, but most of all for Neo having her hearing back. Neo had made sure to remember the sound of all their voices: Mercury’s voice was smug, laced with cockiness. But there was some softness when it came to Emerald.  Emerald’s was soft, it lacked confidence at times but always filled with admiration only when Cinder was present or full on banter with Merc. Cinder’s was silky sweet seduction unless she was dealing with Adam then it was soft, Adam was confident and slightly gruff unless he was with Cinder, then it lost some of its edges.

 

Roman’s gentle caress against her cheek brings her out of memories from the past.

 

“Neo...Please love say something. I…” Roman sound so afraid. Neo takes a glance and freezes when she sees the tears that are threatening to fall from his eyes. Neo reaches to cress his face only to stop as she felt a sharp pain come from her stomach. Then another as she laid her hand over her belly.

 

“Neo!” Roman’s voice was filled with worry.

 

“Shh, it’s ok Roman. Here” Taking his hand she places it where the baby kicked. Watching as Roman’s face transformed from confused to amazed. 

 

Roman let out a small laugh 

 

“Looks like they don’t like when mama and papa are fighting.”

 

Neo licks her lips

 

“Why didn’t you tell me in the first place.”

 

Roman takes a deep breath.

 

“It...when your old man talked to me about you. It pissed me off. He spoke about you as if you were cattle...just born so you could be given off to whatever shit had more money.” Roman takes another small breath “When he told me he had plans to marry you off already, but since you had introduced me as your boyfriend. It put a dent in his plans. So he offered me whatever I wanted. I was going to ask for your hand in marriage, but I don’t think he would have been ok with that. So I just played the part of the street rat...bastard ate it right up.” 

 

Roman laughs as his shoulder drop.

 

“When he said you were being married off I wanted to punch him, the go after the daddy’s boy who thought he was worthy of you. Just the thought of your old man being able to split us up so easily...while we were in Atlas that is just made feel despair, sadness, and anger. So much anger that I was scared of myself. But I took a step back rationalized if I took the money then the old man would give me so leeway. I had Junior and his men look it over then once everything was good I started looking for places for your surgery. Eventually found a good place with no ties to him in Mantel so I used the time in between the ceremony and after-party to get you to come with me around the town, I even got to know more about where you came from on our little date. The hard part was keeping you distracted from the party, and your old man occupied but Whitley, Mercury, and Emerald helped with that.”

 

“Oh, how so?”

“That’s our little secret” Roman smirks “But I didn’t want to tell you because well...if you knew then your old man might have figured out that I wasn't going to dump you on the spot but ask you to marry me. If worse came to worst I would have asked right after our dance number, and just steal the rug under the happy couple, but I wasn’t feeling like a dick at the time. As for how much is left well let’s just say it’s split in a saving account one for the twins, and another for a rainy day.”

 

“Do I want to know how much he gave you.”

 

“More than he gave your ex-lover, and a lot more then he gave your ex-fiance.”

 

“You only used it for my surgery!?”

 

Roman nodded.

 

Neo remained silent, not knowing what to say.

 

“Not even for our wedding?”

 

“Nope. that I had been saving up for, well at first it was going to be for your surgery, but your old man helped with that. So what I had saved I used for our wedding and well Cinder helped with the honeymoon but we both know why”

 

Even if Cinder was their friend/Roman’s boss it was easy to see why she paid for a full month trip anywhere of their choosing. 

 

Roman brings Neo’s left hand up to his lips kissing her ring finger. 

 

“I honestly don’t know when I started saving money for an engagement ring, but I did. I bought them about a month before Qrow’s and Winter’s wedding it took a while since I had them engraved.”

 

“What?”

“You never noticed?” Roman gently takes off Neo’s wedding band holding it at the right angle the cursive words in gold reflect

 

‘Your Dumb-Dumb’

 

Roman takes off his showing Neo the words

 

‘My Dumb-Dumb’ 

 

Neo laughs “You really did that!” 

“Of Course I did, it’s true I am  _ your _ dumb-dumb”

Neo nods “yes you are.”

 

Neo’s eyes widen as she feels another set of kicks.

 

“Ah looks like they are happy now” Roman smile “Look at our little troublemakers.”

 

“Oh please, our children are obviously demanding more ice cream.” Neo points to were the mugs lay toppled over with melted ice cream spilling over the blanket.

 

Roman grumbles “I just washed it too.” 

 

“Well, you better go throw it in before it sets.”

 

“You’re right.” Getting up Roman takes the mugs and blanket. As Neo gets up to grab another blanket watching as her wedding band glows a soft silver taking a look around their little home. Neo can feel the love and warmth radiating off the walls, unlike her own home growing up. Another kick in her belly she can feel them as she places her hand on her belly Neo softly coos

 

“It’s okay, I’ll get daddy to get more ice cream for us, You two were worried about mommy, such wonderful children you are.” Neo rubs her belly as Roman watches her from the living room

 

“Oh are my girls conspiring against me?” Roman taunts believing they would have twin daughters, but Neo hoped for a boy and a girl, although Mr. Ozpin the manager said something about having boys running in his lobby soon. 

 

“No your children were just worried about their dear mother, hurry and get us more ice cream Remember three scoops One for me one for Rowan and one for Ruby!”

 

“Hey! We agreed that we’re not naming our daughters after little red. Besides Amber, and Rowena will have no influence from Red whatsoever.” Roman huffed

 

“So you want Cinder to be a major influence on them?” Neo asks with a cheeky grin

 

“NO!” Roman shudders at the thought. “I think Summer would be a better influence, maybe Raven too.”    
  


“I am not sure if Raven would like to take care of  Rowan and Roman Jr.

 

“Oh? Roman jr? I like that sound of that.” Roman seemed to puff out his chest. 

 

“Honey. Ice cream.” Neo demand as she points to the kitchen.

 

“Yes, ma'am” Roman mock salutes then goes into the kitchen. Neo grabs her blanket walks back to the couch sits back down pressing play on the remote.

 

The camera shift to Raven who now stands up glaring at her father

 

“What did you say?”

 

“YOU HERD ME THAT GINGER SHIT STOLE MONEY.”

 

“My shit son didn’t steal anything from you.” Raven’s red eye glare into her father’s own daring him to say another word.

 

As seen in the foreground Mercury and a very drunk Emerald both sitting back into their chairs after their giggle fit.

 

“YEAH EXCEPT FOR YOUR DAUGHTERS VIR-” Mercury covers d Emerald’s mouth, only to pull her down as a champagne bottle flies at them smashing the bouquet of flowers spraying them, along with Cinder and Adam. 

 

Adam quickly retaliates with a plate of food flying at her father only for him to duck hitting her mother instead. Then it’s followed by another food of plate hitting him in the face, then followed by a bottle of apple cider squirts at him covering him in sticky apple juice. Raven with a smirk on her face, and Summer with an empty bottle.

 

Neo watches with a wide smile as the Xiaolong-Rose family defends their honorary family member who did indeed run off with her father’s money.

 

A food fight breaks out, as Roman sits next to her handing her the mug of ice cream.

  
  


They snuggle closer as Roman pulls the blanket around them and Neo places a kiss on his cheek. After a few minutes of watching the video, Neo breaks the silence.

 

“So how did you convince my father to give you so much money?”

 

Roman glance at her from the corner of his eye

 

“Well I told him you were pregnant and you were really excited for the baby, but I didn’t want to accept responsibility for it because it was most likely not mine and you were using it to keep me with you.” 

 

Silence

 

A rather long silence not even the fight on the Tv was enough to fill the void.

  
  


Before Neo could say anything Roman had pulled her into a deep kiss conveying all his feelings for Neo, but it wasn't enough for him

 

“ I love,” A kiss, “You so much” another kiss, Neo gasped as cold hands slid up her sweater pulling up enough to expose her belly. A cold hand gently rubs her belly in soothing circles as Roman breaks the kiss 

 

“And them too I love them so much.” Another deep kiss, but before they could get any farther Roman pulled away.

 

“I love you,” Roman looked at her with green eyes filled with love a look only reserved for her, and maybe their children too.

 

“I love you, too” Neo replied looking back at him with the same look in her eyes as he had. Roman wished their children would have her eyes.

 

“How about we go to the bedroom and get more comfortable love?” 

 

Neo nodded as Roman helped her up both heading to their bedroom. The door shutting softly behind them as soft giggles and moaning can be heard from the happy couple

  
  
  
  


Only for the door to open back up as Roman walks back out in nothing but his red boxers “Stupid ice cream ruining my sexy time” As a cat like a grin spread across his face as he holds the still full cup of ice cream. Turning on his heel Roman goes back to his wife planning to satisfy her cravings for ice cream and him. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
